


9Dress

by HeroFizzer



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Other, Pegging, Robots, sissy, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: While trying to find 2B, 9S finds her outfit out on her bed, and decides to get over some curiosities he's had about female clothing, as well as his sexuality. And when 2B finds him, things start to get ever so interesting.





	9Dress

“2B? Are you in here?”

As the door to the battle unit's room opens up, 9S pokes his head inside, believing himself to have access. Upon looking around the surroundings, he sees that nobody's around, wondering where she could possibly be. “Huh, guess she isn't here.” he muses to himself. “Nobody knows where she went to, but...”

Before he turns and leaves, he spots something on top of 2B's bed, wondering what it could possibly be. Taking a closer examination, he finds that it's the droid's usual attire; the black dress with the 'A' stitched into the transparency of the chest, her stockings that push her flesh up to give her that ass he worships on a daily basis, and the heels that give her that added height over himself and the other droids. “Huh, her outfit's here...” 9S says, staring longingly at the outfit. “Did she get a replacement? I guess with all the running around we do something was bound to happen.” He chuckles, thinking about the few times 2B's skirt would get caught on a branch, effectively forcing it to rip off her body. Or that time a moose snapped at her chest, pulling the top off to expose her breasts...

As he feels a bit of saliva drool onto his chin, something he as a droid doesn't question having, 9S wipes it away, looking back down at 2B's outfit. There's a curiosity he's had just looking at the way the battle droid dresses, wondering why it looks so different compared to the other models. It seems specifically designed to show off the white haired woman's sexual appeal, something that most in YorHA do not have. Then again, it isn't as if sex is crucial to the survival of the droids, and they're fighting more for humanity's sake than their own. But it looked comfy to 9S, despite the fact that such an attire would usually hinder one's fighting skill.

“How does she do it...?” 9S asks himself, holding the dress up for further inspection. His analytics don't tell him very much, other than what sort of fabrics the dress is designed from. The more he stares at it, the more his curiosity grows. Though he isn't sure if it's for a desire buried in his circuitry or just a general ponder, the scanner droid has to ask himself... “How would this look on me?”

Looking back at the door to 2B's room, 9S figures he has some time before the battle droid shows back up, and decides to take advantage of the scant little time he has. After undressing and removing his own attire, he realizes that he stands bare naked in 2B's room, a thought that somehow arouses his mechanical penis, again something he questions having given the circumstances of his being. Were it his own residence aboard the YorHA satellite, this may not seem so contrived. But the idea that the battle droid he's often assisted in combat could walk in on him at any time delivers mixed feelings to his circuitry. Those emotions being little more than humiliation, embarrassment, and his current sense, arousal.

Still, even as he sits atop 2B's bed, contemplating putting on her stockings and thigh high boots, he reminds himself constantly that he's a male android, and this didn't seem quite normal for this operating robotic civilization. That didn't seem to hinder his process, struggling to get the boots all the way up his legs. "Man, how does 2B do this on a constant basis?" 9S grunts, finally getting his foot all the way through. As he stands up from the bed, the male droid almost stumbles over himself, failing to realize just how small the heel is on these boots, causing 9S to lose his balance. Grabbing hold of 2B's desk, he pauses for breath, another confusing factor to his android physiology. With his upper body still in the buff, he looks around for a mirror, finally spotting one on the far end of the room. He gets a good glimpse of his backside, which seems much more bubbly than he previously assumed, though it's just as smooth as the female androids overseeing his creation implied it to be. 9S does note that the stockings do exactly as he had thought, pushing his flesh and the silicone acting as body fat up as it tightens against his legs, giving his ass a much more shapely appearance. As he continues to glance back at his reflection, he runs his hand over one ass cheek, a hum escaping his lips as he seems turned on by his own touch. And yet, he feels inclined to continue forward with this activity, even palming his cheek with a slap, one that sends a robotic equivalent of endorphins through his system.

"Holy hell…" 9S whispers to himself, as if surprised yet simultaneously impressed. "Am I getting turned on by this…?"

Deciding that he needs to at least complete this prerogative, 9S slowly heads back to 2B's bed, leaning against the wall until he manages to adjust to these heels. It certainly leaves the scanner android perplexed, wondering how even someone built for combat like 2B is can manage to even fight in these things. Balance and such, with the heel likely making it easier for pivoting around in battle, but it still raises so many questions in 9S's mind. When he finally reaches the bed, with 2B's gothic inspired dress still laying there, the scanner android sits back down, grabbing the outfit by its skirt before lifting it over his head. Having never put one on, nor seen any of the female droids do as such, the male android has no idea if he's even putting the outfit on properly. All he knows is that it takes a few tugs to get it all the way down on his figure, and even then the skirt seems oddly short, even for his short stature. "This can't be right…" 9S grumbles to himself.

As he continues to push down on the skirt, ensuring that at least his penis isn't showing itself, nor that there's such a breeze to his groin region, 9S manages to look at himself from his seated position in the mirror, realizing that the battle droid's outfit is surprisingly snug to his body. "Huh…it feels nice." he says to himself, giggling as he slowly rises off the bed. He may not have the chest that his female cohort does, but that doesn't seem to matter, as the 'A' on 2B's dress still fits him like a glove. It leaves him to wonder if, perhaps, that portion of the outfit is elastic to properly suit the wearer. Aware of his balance issue from last time, 9S finds himself more careful, slowly standing up rather than the immediate jolts he's adjusted to. He does tug on the collar of the dress, as it seems much tighter against his throat compared to his normal outfit, although that's a personal adjustment that will likely take time for him to get used to.

"Wait…why am I saying that?" 9S asks himself. "It's not like I plan to wear this again anytime soon. Right…?" Again he wonders why he would question it, especially since there's nobody around to debate this with. Still, he has to admit to himself that he does look quite cute. Though as he continues to study the way his already petite frame fits into the slender dress of 2B, 9S's receptors start to pick up a rise in his penis…

The four inch pole, which inflates whenever 9S experiences artificial stimulation, begins to raise from its softened state, slowly expanding another inch or two. 9S begins to panic, having never witnessed such an exotic high. Is he really becoming that aroused by the way he dresses up in 2B's clothing? "This can't be right." 9S hisses. "And yet…no, I shouldn't!" His hand slowly reaches out for the six inch stiffness, stopping himself just short of wrapping his fingers around the girth. Biting his lower lip, he contemplates the move, embarrassed that 2B could walk in on him and see him in the middle of the act. Thinking it best to just take off the outfit before he's caught, 9S struggles to lift his arms up after grabbing onto the skirt. Something about this being as wrong as it is feels very right for him, with the urge to masturbate in the dress taking over his programming in an overwhelming manner.

"Maybe…maybe just for a little bit…" 9S says to himself, sighing as he gives in to his own mental anguish. His hand grabs hold of his member, gently tugging it as he feels almost the whole length in his hand, though he does at least have some girth to offset his size. As his thumb rubs away at the slit of his head, 9S seethes through his teeth before blowing out a heavy puff of air. "This actually feels nice…" he says, his upper body laying back on 2B's bed.

Looking at the ceiling through his visor, 9S continues to massage his rod, with his free hand holding onto the bed sheets. While he grips them tightly, the strategic android continues to tug his robotic member, grunting as he feels it stiffen up. Though he has many questions wondering why the creators of the YorHA androids would give them such human functions, given a lack of reproduction, the curiosity washes away as some other thoughts replace them. These thoughts seem to confuse 9S even further, as he pictures himself kneeling before a gaggle of dark skinned men, all of whom own schlongs much bigger than his own. He tries to fight the idea off, but the urge seems to only grow, with his visuals now fantasizing his mouth stuffed with two dark skinned rods, while three more plug up his back entry port, which even in his imagination appears just as perk and shapely as it is right now.

Even with his thoughts of a gangbang overtaking his programming, 9S tugs on his shaft harder, sucking on his lower lip as he becomes further aggressive with his dong. With his teeth clenched together, the android grunts and groans, with a feeling building up in his robotic cock that tells him he's about to ejaculate. With his back arched towards the ceiling, 9S prepares to release the fluids within his six inch erection…

"9S?! What the FUCK is going on here?!"

Hearing the lovely and alluring voice of a certain battle android, 9S springs off the bed, the face of his flesh shell turning a bright shade of red as he sees 2B standing at the doorway, her regular outfit still on. Even behind the visor that acts as a blindfold to them, 9S can still see the shock and rage hiding behind those eyes. "Why…what?! What is this?!" stammers 2B. "Why are you wearing my uniform?! Why are you MASTURBATING on my BED?! Is there a malfunction I should be aware of?!"

As the battle android marches over to where he sits, 9S cowers in fear, leaning back on the bed as sweat glands form on his flesh. He watches as 2B crosses her arms just beneath her chest, still able to feel the anger of his gaze come down on him. "I-I'm sorry, 2B!" 9S says sincerely, a nervous tone in his voice. "It's just, I saw the outfit, and then…then one thing led to another and…I just…I couldn't help myself! Honest!"

The battle android leaves the statement hanging in the air, a long pause of silence between them while she stares down at 9S. Her lips soon form a curl on both ends, yet there's still that gaze in her eyes from his perspective. The male android worries what may be going through her mind, as if she's already formed a punishment that she wishes to act out. To his surprise, 2B walks away from 9S and her bed, moving to her desk as she walks with a purpose in her step. Pulling a drawer out from the desk, she pulls out something that shocks 9S, a device he never thought a female model like herself would ever have.

"2B…that's a dick!" 9S shouts, his voice squeaking out of his control.

"Good, you know your anatomy." 2B cackles, pushing her underwear off to the side. With her vagina present to the crossdressing droid, 2B looks on at 9S while she slides the robotic member into her muff, a clicking sound made that puts the penis into place within her. 9S watches on, his visuals zooming in to see that her robotic cock is at least four inches bigger than his own, with a girth thicker than even he has. His jaw drops as he finds the boner rising much faster than his rod can, quickly reaching a stiffness that took 9S time and build up to get to. "Now let me watch you get on your knees, 9S. It's time to teach you about taking things that aren't yours without permission."

Though urious if there's a programming within 2B tjat makes her come across more dominant when sex is involved, 9S finds himself obeying her orders, as he slowly stands up from his seat on her bed. Slowly and cautiously, 9S squats before 2B, being careful not to stumble as he brings his knees towards the cold ground of her bedroom. With his ally standing over him, 2B nudges to her stiff member, then tells 9S, "Now, suck on it."

Against his programming, his neck cranes out towards 2B's member, with his lips widening the closer he gets. He tries to fight off the urge, but his body continues to go against his wishes. As his lips lock onto the battle android's rod, 2B chuckles to herself. "Do you like it?" she asks the crossdressing android. "You look like you do. I had one of the operators tweak it so that I could command someone into listening to me. It scrambles the android's circuitry to go against their best wishes, but even you seem to have some seeds of interest, 9S."

The scanner android has no idea what she's talking about, though he grows nervous as he ponders if 2B is aware of that dark skinned fantasy he had just a moment prior. The thought comes back to his mind, sending his libido racing. His hands grab hold of 2B's bouncy ass cheeks, the battle droid laughing with pleasure. "Seems you're starting to enjoy it yourself." she laughs. "I don't even need to tell you what to do…" As she allows a sigh of relief to escape her lips, her hands grab hold of 9S's pure white hair, running her fingers through before pulling him in. "Lets see if you like it when I'm a little harder on you."

As 2B thrusts her hips into his face, 9S feels the impact of her android body, which is only barely cushioned by the puffy texture of her skirt. The crossdressing android gargles on her prosthetic dong, glucking it in a manner that keeps him from forming actual words on his current situation. As she keeps ramming the rod down his throat, 9S can't help but realize that his own shaft is still stiff, making him question if that's apart of 2B's scrambling or just a matter of him actually enjoying giving her a blow job. As he feels the impact of 2B forcing him to take her meat flute down to the base, 9S grunts as her grip on his hair tightens, a sign that something resembling an exotic release is about to unload into his throat.

Sooner than he anticipated, 9S grunts as his cheeks puff up with a substance he assumes to be simulated human semen, as he can't see anything as 2B unleashes it into his mouth. The scanner android does his best to swallow before his cheeks fill up again, only to find that 2B's load is more frequent than he had thought. Whatever it is that keeps such an intake within his system, perhaps a bag of some sort, it seems to fill up quite quickly with the battle android's load.

When 2B lets go of 9S's hair, the female android allows him to pull back, strands of a fluid resembling saliva sticking between his lips and her shaft. She grunts as a few drops splash out of the slit, catching 9S by surprise when it lands on his face, coating his nose and chin in the milky substance.

"Uh…2B, are you done?" asks 9S. "I'm sorry for trying on your clothes, really. I can take them off and just leave, and we can pretend…"

He stops short of 2B wagging her finger into his face. "Nope. I'm not done until I get to fuck that lovely little ass of yours."

In this moment, 9S felt strange. He stands up slowly, trying his best not to hobble on the heels of the boots, though it doesn't feel as if he's responding to any sort of program scrambling. As he sits back down on the bed, laying back with his feet in the air, he becomes aware that it's of his own doing, no longer refusing to follow 2B's protocol. As she wraps her fingers around her own slab, 2B calls out to him, “Finger yourself. Let me see how far you can get in.”

Nervous yet obedient, 9S does as he's told, sticking a finger against his anus, moaning as he tries to push hard against it. Despite grunting and several attempts to push his finger in, the scanner droid winces as he gets a fraction of his fingertip to slide in. “God, your pathetic.” 2B sighs, shaking her head. “How pathetic can you be if you can't even finger yourself?”

“H-Hey, give me a break! I've never done it before!” whines 9S, doing his best to push further. While 2B strokes her shaft, she watches as the scanner pushes in another inch or two, barely even getting knuckle deep.

“At least tell me you're hitting your sweet spot.” 2B commands.

Lifting his head to look at her, 9S asks, “My what now?”

“Sweet spot. It's like an equivalent to a male prostate.” Disgusted in his lack of knowledge, 2B finally walks up to 9S as he lays back, pulling the finger out of his behind. “Here, let me try to reach it.”

Watching as 2B puts the head of her cock against his entry point, 9S panics, uncertain how this will go. “Uh, 2B, p-please be gentle, that looks AHHH!” At first his voice goes high pitched, then silence follows in spite of his dropped jaw. With 2B holding onto his legs, the battle android grunts as she juts her hips into the crossdressing male, her shaft getting further inside of his anal cavity. Every push further into his petite frame stretches out his anus, causing a sensation in 9S that he's uncertain is pleasant or not. On instinct, 9S squeezes his ass down on 2B's member, causing the female android to inhale through her teeth.

“Fuck, you're squeezing down on my dick!” she grunts, bringing her hand down to slap his stiff member. “Don't do that again! Unless I tell you to!”

“Y-Yes 2B...” 9S squeaks, realizing he's become more obedient towards the battle droid. With his asshole loosened back up, 2B continues to pound away at his cute butt, while 9S grips onto the edge of her bed, his six inch rod bouncing with every thrust the battle droid gives him while he wears her dress. Eventually the rod pushes so far up inside him that 9S feels it pushing into a button hidden within his ass, which is apparently the prostate she had talked about prior. As the shaft rubs into the button, all 9S can think about is how pleasant it is, while he thinks to himself how pretty he looks getting plowed by 2B's cock while wearing her sexy little outfit.

“Maybe I should put a little wig on you.” 2B says, panting as she continue to ride into 9S. “I think you'd make a good mini version of myself, don't you, 9S?”

“I don't...I mean...it sounds nice...” 9S responds, uncertain what answer is the truth anymore.

“Maybe...ergh...you'll think about it more...when you have my jizz up your ass!” With one hard thrust, 2B growls through her teeth, while 9S cries out, his ass filling up with the lady robot's simulated seed. It fills up his backside quickly, causing the scanner droid to swear there's a portion of his body swelling up with the milky substance. With her rod placed over the prostate button, 9S continues to feel a sense of pleasure, one that arouses him immensely that he doesn't even need to touch his own cock, which explodes with his own simulated cream. The seed flies all over, especially on both dresses that he and 2B currently wear.

When 2B pulls out, her seed depleted and her shaft deflating, she stares down at the mess 9S made of her dress, seeing panic in the eyes of the crossdressing android. Again, despite their eyes being covered. “You're going to get these outfits cleaned later on.” 2B says to 9S. “And you're going to do it naked if you have to. While wearing those boots.”

“Yes, 2B...” 9S sighs, too tired to bother arguing back.

As she helps him up to his feet, 2B continues to stare at how well fitting her outfit is on 9S's body, then smirks. “And...I dunno, maybe I'll teach you how to work those heels better.”


End file.
